New Hope A new beginning
by babygirl20121
Summary: ... She turned towards me eyes covered in tears... "Please tell me he's lying and saying a cruel joke." I turned my head in shamed and wouldn't meet her eyes. She walked to my side and clawed her nails on my face and turned it so i would look at her. i knew if i wanted to, i could just ignored her... but she deserve better. "He's saying the truth." Her hand dropped...


"_Life is unbearable, you wait for death to find peace, but of course you become a monster… And that's what happened to me _

_I became a monster while looking for peace… My name you ask? I'm Erick Seklos Prince of the Dark Moon kingdom,_

_And I hate my life…_

Let me introduce my self, my name is Erick Seklos Prince of the Dark Moon Kingdom. It sounds an impressive tile… but we are a bunch of cowards that hide in the night. Don't feel bad for us, there are some human that knows of our existent. They call themselves slayers. I closed my fist. Just because I hated what I was didn't mean they had the right to kill us. Granted, we kill our victims, but they have to understand…. I put my book down as she passed, without even noticing me. She wasn't a slayer, lucky for her… no she was human, on her late 18s? She had long wavy black hair, her skin was a perfect olive, her curves hung on her blue jeans perfectly, and she was wearing an expensive white shirt, instead of wearing tennis, she was wearing girly sandals. She had school books on her hands which she put on the bleachers to kiss an older guy. I lurked back into the dark memorizing the guys features, and watched them until they parted.

I just found dinner.

I sneaked back to my room, took a long bath… then dressed in black. Black Jeans, black shirt, and black boots and a leather jacket. I spend some time on my hair. I opened my door to find Mauricio smirking at me.

"Dinner time." He leaned making fun of my attire. "Wanting fancy food tonight?"

"Yes." He smirk excitedly.

"Since when do you want fillet Minot?

"Are you in or not?" He was out in a flash.

We started walking and soon enough we were in the rich neighborhood. Then I saw him, and he wasn't alone…

_FUCK!_

"I'll take the yummy guy." I rolled my eyes.. If he would have been with one of his pals, I would of fought him for the jackass, but he was with her… the girl that caught my attention for no reason.

"Are you going to play with the food?" He stopped lurking and turned to grin at me.

"Now there's no enjoying food if you don't give it a little taste."

"He's not gay, you know." He smirk knowingly.

"Which means he's a virgin."

"You know it is rare and weird to find a gay vampire." He hiss angrily and got on my face.

"IS it now?"

"I'm just teasing you. Relax… so what's going to be the story?"

"I'm not in the mood to plan, just a normal rape and murder. But remember, I like to eat alone." _Good. _

"Me too, but I might save mine for late." He rolled his eyes.

"Bon appetite." So I let Mauricio attack first. He walked casually to the couple who was sitting down on the bench and kissing passionately.

"Am I interrupting?" They both stood up and turned towards Mauricio Startled. He smirk eye the guy hungrily, I could see he wanted him now, but he liked to play as well.

"What do you want?" The guy said putting the girl behind. I smiled amazed as his stupid plan of saving him. Mauricio entered in character.

"Your money hand everything." They did without a fight. Odd couple, usually the rich kids put up a fight, that's when dinner started, but these kid were smart, they were giving him the money… "I also want her."

"NO!." He kept her behind him protectively.

"Would you scarifies yourself for her?" He turned to look at her and took a step forward.

"Yes, if I have your word that you wont hurt her." He smirk and put a hand on his heart.

"You have my word young man, that I wont touch her." He nodded and walked towards Mauricio. That's when she ran forward and step in front of them. Mauricio slap her away as if she were a fly, making her fly towards me. She slide all the way towards me, the hit making her pass out. They guy tried to run towards her, but Mauricio grabbed him by the neck.

"You promised."

"She attack first. Besides, I only told you half the truth. I said I wouldn't harm her, I didn't say, she would live tonight." But I was long in the dark with the girl. The guy tried to run but Mauricio took him and run with him. I picked her up in my arms and took her into my secret place laying her gently in the grass and just watched her sleep… She was beautiful even sleeping, I leaned close to her neck and smelled her aroma which was intoxicating… I WANTED HER… I growled frustrated at the monster in me… I turned and started to walk away. I ruin part of her life already, I should of rape her and leave her naked so our plan would look like rape and robbery gone wrong… but I couldn't so I just walked until she groaned sitting down. I hid behind a tree just in time.

"Nicholas!" she looked around scared and stood up. "Nicholas!." Her eyes watered, I should of just walked away, but I couldn't… I pretended I was walking at the park. "Nicho- OH hey, can you help me?"

"What's wrong?"

"My fiancé." I winced. "And I were robbed."

"Were is he?" She looked around frantically.

"I don't know." She felt on her knees crying. I started feeling guilty, because the monster in me wanted her, I went and ruin her life…

"Let's call the police." I started getting my cellphone out… I wasn't actually calling, just giving her the benefit, but she slapped my hands and I pretended she caught me off guard, and dropped the phone.

"No. He'll kill him.." I stared at her, and decide I owe her at least the truth.

"I'm pretty sure he already is." She glared at me, but tear covered her beautiful green eyes.

"I'll look for himself."

"I'll help you." I put my hands behind my back and just followed her…. She didn't saw Mauricio, but I did. He just finished drinking her fiancé's blood. The guy was naked on the floor. He wiped his lips and ran out, giving me a look. I just wink at him. He just shrugged and left. After walking a couple of blocks she saw him and ran to him.

"NO! Nicholas!" she ran to his side and knelt. Mauricio really did a number on this guy… She laid her head on the dead guys chest and cried, as I stared at her, I knew I had interfered with destiny… And she will never be mine….


End file.
